creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ghost Town
Uwaga! Pasta jest wzorowana na filmie na YouTube i jest kontynuacją "Mgły i tajemnicy lasu". Zanim więc skomentujesz, przeczytaj poprzednią część! Godzina: 22:12 Data: 02.10.2011 Miejsce: Szpital w San Fierro Nazywam się Jeff Gron, jestem dowódcą wojskowego oddziału zwiadowczego stacjonującego na posterunku wojskowym znajdującym się w Szpitalu w San Fierro. Rzadko co muszę się z niego ruszyć, na co nie narzekam, gdyż moja "ekipa", którą mi przydzielono, to całkiem ciekawi ludzie - jest Billy, lubiący wżerać wszystko, co jadalne, jest Olaf "Mirecki" który jako polskiego pochodzenia człowiek uwielbia oglądać polskiego YouTuba (Także w pracy), jest Marty będący najmłodszy w drużynie pod względem jak i stażu, jak i wieku, a także niejaki "Raczek", gość dość tajemniczy, co wyjawia również po sobie tym, iż się nawet nie przedstawia. No ale dobra - był zimny wieczór, a ja wraz z cała ekipą siedziałem sobie na posterunku, oczekując końca pracy. Do pokoju wszedł jednak sierżant zajmujący się posterunkiem, który zainformował: - No chłopaki, czas się ruszyć do roboty po miesięcznej przerwie! - (Marty) Ale o co chodzi? - No właśnie o to, że w okolicach Las Brujas dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, tak więc musicie tam pojechać i zbadać to. - (Billy) No i właśnie, jakie dziwne rzeczy? - Czy jeśli wspomnę choć o tym, iż ostatnio w pobliżu tej niedawnej atrakcji turystycznej dzieje się ostatnio sporo niewyjaśnionych morderstw i równie tajemniczych zaginięć, to ruszycie dupska i tam pojedziecie to sprawdzić ? - (Ja) Dobra, zbieramy się i jedziemy za 5 minut. - (Wszyscy z mojej ekipy) Jasne/Robi się! Tak więc: Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, że w Las Brujas, inaczej Ghost Town, coś się dzieje. Ale co? Kto? Psychopata? Duchy? Nie możemy tego wykluczyć, ale jedno jest pewne - śmierć jest blisko... W każdym bądź razie wyszliśmy na dwór - było ciemno, a mgła gęsta, co dodatkowo nas zmotywowało do spotkania z niewiadomym. Wsiedliśmy do terenówek wojskowych i ruszyliśmy. Były tylko małe problemy z Olafem, który po wejściu do wozu zapomniał zamknąć drzwi (od czasu do czasu ma lekkie objawy alchaimera), przez co Billy powiedział do mnie, że "To ty nie pamiętasz, że on mieszka w tramwaju ?" Na szczęście jednak do sprzeczek, do których tak często w naszej drużynie, nie doszło, więc mogliśmy jechać dalej. Rozmawialiśmy wiele, jedne dialogi były śmieszne, inne poważne. Ogółem to, co tam mówiliśmy, starczyłoby na parę(naścię) stron książki. Podróż była długa, gdyż jechaliśmy przez miasto, mosty i peryferie Las Venturas. W końcu jednak dojechaliśmy w okolice Las Brujas. wyszliśmy z samochodów i ostrożnie przechodząc pomiędzy słupami górskimi EL Castillo del Diablo do Ghost Town. Gdy już tam byliśmy, "pocieszyłem" moich ludzi - - Ostrożnie chłopaki, wiecie chyba przecież, że jesteśmy pierwszym oddziałem, który tutaj wchodzi? - (Billy) Jak to pierwszym ? Nie pamiętasz tamtego oddziału, co tu wtedy wszedł? - (Ja) Nie wspominaj o tym. - (Billy) No właśnie. Bo tak dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem, że parę miesięcy temu przed nami był tu inny oddział zwiadowczy, jednak nikt z niego ze zwiadu nie wrócił, a ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono. To mnie bardzo nie pocieszyło, bo ja właśnie chciałem, żebyśmy nie skończyli jak tamten oddział. Jaki ja byłem głupi...W każdym bądź razie rozdzieliliśmy się, by przeszukać miasto. Już od samego początku czułem wielki niepokój - domy w miasteczku były opuszczone, a mimo to wydawało mi się, że z tych okien ktoś nas podgląda, jednak najgorsze nadeszło nieco później, gdy natknąłem się na magnetofon przy jednym z domków. Zawołałem więc resztę, by też go zobaczyli, jednak natychmiast mnie uspokoili, że to miasto to w końcu atrakcja turystyczna, więc taki magnetofon jest czymś normalnym w takim miejscu. Mój spokój jednak szybko przeminął, gdy zobaczyłem, iż wśród mojego oddziału nie ma Raczka ! Wtem jednak usłyszałem wrzaski dochodzące od strony cmentarza, który patrolował właśnie Raczek. Szybko tam więc pobiegliśmy, lecz na miejscu zastaliśmy jedynie zmasakrowane szczątki naszego kolegi. Cholera ! Właśnie straciłem pierwszego człowieka, a w tym mieście duchów byliśmy dopiero minutę ! W każdym bądź razie zostaliśmy na cmentarzu, żeby omówić, co dalej. Parę minut później wywiązał się taki oto dialog - - (Billy) Szefie, strasznie mi się chce pójść w ustronne miejsce, więc mogę szybko? - (Ja) Dobra, idź, ale uważaj. - Dzięki! Po czym pobiegł za budynek. Gdybym jednak wiedział, co będzie dalej, nie puściłbym go nawet poza teren i tak miniaturowego cmentarza. A co się stało? To samo, co przy Raczku - wrzaski. Szybko tam więc pobiegliśmy, ale jedyne, co spotkaliśmy, to kolejne pocięte zwłoki. Kolejny człowiek stracony ! - myślałem. Na szczęście zauważyłem winowajcę, który właśnie znikał za wzgórzem. Krzyknąłem więc - Tam ucieka ! Za tą górę, szybko ! Lecz gdy już byliśmy na miejscu, morderca zdążył się zmyć. Szliśmy więc powoli po ścieżce prowadzącej na jeden ze słupów otaczających Ghost Town, gdzie, zdawało mi się, pobiegł psychol. W czasie drogi na górę moją głowę zaprzątały myśli, że to miasteczko jest przeklęte, a ten psychopata porąbany. Być może dlatego, iż mój stan zdrowia psychicznego był naprawdę zły, ale niestety to była chyba prawda...Jednak gdy już doszliśmy na górę, mój umysł ustąpił wzrokowi, gdyż na tej wieży było parę ciekawych rzeczy - młyn, rampa i jakieś ruiny na końcu. Szliśmy więc powoli, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Byliśmy już przy ruinach, gdzie Olaf poszedł sprawdzić rampę, a my ruiny. Lecz zanim jeszcze doszliśmy to zniszczonej osady, usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk. Szybko się więc obróciłem się, i zobaczyłem, jak zwłoki Olafa spadają w przepaść. I tak, na dnie kanionu była co prawda woda, lecz dość głęboka, a jako, iż Olaf nie umiał za bardzo pływać, wyszło na to, iż straciłem kolejnego człowieka. Ja wraz z Martym patrzyłem na to ze zgrozą, lecz wiedziałem, że muszę kontynuować polowanie. Poszliśmy więc do ruin i się rozdzieliliśmy - ja przeszukam mniejszą część, a on większą. Lecz zaraz potem usłyszałem kolejny wrzask, będący ostatnim tchnieniem Martiego - psychol go dopadł. Po szybkim rozprawieniu się z moim kolegą rzucił się na mnie. Nie wiem jak, ale moja ogromna chęć zemsty nagle przerodziła się w równie wielką chęć ucieczki, więc ze strachu upuściłem kałach i zacząłem biec co sił w nogach w stronę Ghost Town, a co za tym idzie - w stronę samochodów. Po niecałej minucie ucieczki zgubiłem ociężałego psychopatę, lecz nie zmniejszyłem tempa. W czasie biegu moją głowę zaprzątały mroczne myśli - mgła, wzgórza, pustkowia, mgła i ciemność - najgorsze rzeczy, jakie mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Las Brujas - miasto kiedyś bogate i pełne ludzi...opuszczone z powodu...psychopaty ? Nie. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, iż na tym mieście ciąży klątwa...niewiadomo, jaka, ale na pewno straszna, mroczna i krwawa...a ja straciłem cały oddział, który wyruszył tu ze mną...W końcu jednak dobiegłem resztkami sił do samochodów, obiecując sobie przy tym, że moja stopa już nigdy nie postanie w El Castillo del Diablo. Jednak mimo to przeżyłem, lecz zamiast wrócić do San Fierro powiadomić o sytuacji, pojechałem do mojego domu znajdującego się na przedmieściach Los Santos. Trochę daleko do pracy, ale łatwo przywyknąć. Gdy byłem już na miejscu, wszedłem do domu i pierwsze, co chciałem zrobić, to pójść do toalety, lecz usłyszałem dźwięki piły dochodzące z łazienki. O nie... - pomyślałem sobie, i zamiast wejść tam i osobiście przywitać się ze śmiercią, wszedłem do mojej sypialni i zamknąłem się na klucz. Piszę to na moim komputerze w nadziei, że ktoś usłyszy o tym, co się działo w tym przeklętym mieście...mam co prawda jeszcze służbowy pistolet, ale wątpię, czy będę miał siły pociągnąć za spust, gdy ten psychol tu wejdzie. W każdym razie - żegnajcie... Notatkę tę znaleziono na komputerze Jeffa Grona, którego znaleziono bezlitośnie zmasakrowanego w jego sypialni. Cały pokój był wysmarowany jego własną krwią i wnętrznościami. Z tego, co jest napisane powyżej wynika, iż wydarzenia z 2002 roku powtórzyły się. Drastyczna, bolesna śmierć. Wszyscy z oddziału zostali zabici przez nieznanego psychopatę, który być może jest tym samym, który dokonał rzezi w Back'o Beyond przed dziewięciona laty. Śmierć jest więc nieunikniona, ale dlaczego taka straszna? Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy... Nigdy... Zakaz wstępu do Las Brujas alias Ghost Town na zawsze... Koniec transmisji. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Gry